Weak
by GiminiElf
Summary: Raven has locked herself up in her room, hoping for someone to come and comfort her...waiting for HIM to come and comfort her, and stop her from losing everything she ever had. RobxRae OneShot


**Author's Note: **This is my first fic, but flames are very welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans, okay? (Aww Man!)

**WEAK**

I was lying at the edge of my bed, watching shadows crawl up my walls. Their voices echoed through my head.

"…What a freak!…" "…Stay away from me you demon!…" 

Ignorant people. Scared people. Why must they judge me?

"…Mommy, what is she?…" "…Never come back here! You're useless!…" I have banished myself, isolating myself, keeping away from those foolish people. 

_**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears**_

I suddenly heard a soft knock on my door. "Rae, you okay there?" said, whom I think was Robin. "Do you need anything?" My friends, the only ones who accept me for who I really am, they're always there for me. I didn't answer, but a smile played on my lips. 

Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

I could clearly hear their conversations. I closed my eyes, and listened to the soft voices of my only friends. 

"Friend Raven is alright, yes?" asked a childish voice.

"I hope so. She's locked herself in there for three days, except when we give her food." Said a deep voice.

"Dude! It's Raven! Leave her alone. She likes it anyway."

"No. She may be having problems with her powers. You know she can't really control them. She needs our help."

"Friend Robin is correct. Friend Raven needs our help."

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

I smirk was gently placed on my lips, keeping my eyes closed, hiding the deep amethyst jewels within them. That was all I ever did. Hide.

They never knew who I really was, they never found out. They never will.

They'll never see 

My weakness has caused them pain. I am like a fragile glass, ready to break at any time possible. They don't need me. They don't need my powers.

I'll never be 

I turned to my side, eyes half-open.

My breathing was hard, and words blocked my throat. I knew this feeling. I was going to cry.

I bit my lip, keeping it from shaking, trying frantically to control my powers.

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as a thought came to my head. I never would have considered this, but it's the only way. I should end everything…now.

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
**_

I opened a book in my bookshelf. In the back of the book was a small pocket, holding two purple pills, an empty piece of paper, and clipped on a page was a pen.

I had planned to do this before, when my father had escaped. Then those two idiots went inside my mind.

I smiled, I call them idiots, but they mean so much to me. All of them.

But now, I'm in death's list.

_**Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
**_

And Robin. He never even knew me. I push him away, keeping the distance between us.

I do this because I don't want to suffer.

I do this because I don't want to cry.

I do this because I don't want to put his life in the line.

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
**_

I'd do anything to see him right now. I just don't want him to see me so desperately alone.

_**Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you  
**_

"I would wish to make Raven happy by covering her with beautiful flowers freshly picked from Tamaran two years ago!" I heard Starfire say.

I chuckled, starting to write my note.

I folded the paper into a small square and placed it beside on my desk, making sure it was seen.

I revealed myself completely, not even daring to keep another secret.

I have lived through secrets, but I want to die with nothing to hide.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
**_

I swallowed the purple pill and sat on the edge of my bed, making tears fall freely down my cheeks.

I kept my eyes on the small note, making sure that it wouldn't be torn like all the other things in my room.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
**_

My body started to get numb, and my vision was blurry.

It was hard to breathe and I dared not to struggle, but a smile was still on my face.

I took one last breath, and closed my eyes.

I uttered my last words.

"I love you Robin…"

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
**_

Everything in Raven's room exploded and crashed itself to the walls.

"Raven!" cried Robin. He ran to her room and opened the door.

"Friend Raven is alright, yes?" Starfire kept her hands on her eyes.

"Rae…no…" Beastboy cried, as tears started to go down his cheeks.

"Man Rae…you can't be this depressed…" Cyborg said, as a tear shed from his human eye.

Robin was kneeling on the floor, stroking Raven's purple hair.

Tears fell from his masked eyes.

He ran his thumb through her tear-shed face.

Starfire gasped and dropped beside Robin, holding Raven's pale, cold hands.

"Yo man, look." Cyborg held out a small piece of paper, waiting for Robin to open it first.

He carefully opened it, and read it out loud.

_Friends,_

_I'm sorry for doing this, I just had to. I wanted to end everything from your problems, to my life. Cyborg, you are my big brother. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. _

_Beatsboy, you really crack me up. I know I don't show it, but I'm not supposed to. I am not allowed to show emotion remember? I'm smiling right now, just in case you want to know. Just don't joke at my funeral okay? And anywhere sad or else… _

_Starfire…I hope you can understand what I'm saying if I say thanks for your happy, fun-loving spirit. Though you pop out in the most unexpected times and even if you irritate me, You are one of my closest friends. And I hope you learn more about this planet ASAP (That's as soon as possible.)_

_Robin…I'm very very sorry. I know we don't really know each other, so forgive me for saying I love you. I really do. My tears are for you and I'm glad I stopped myself from doing anything that may hurt you. _

_Long story cut short…I'm glad I did this. I will not regret doing anything I did._

_PS. I will haunt you for coming in my room!_

_Xxx RAVEN xxx_

_**Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you  
**_

Robin noticed the smile on her face, as he smiled too.

Thoughts passed his head, memories of Raven.

"How could I be so stupid and blind?" he screamed.

"Friend Robin…it was not you fault." Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, man. It was her decision." Cyborg said.

Starfire sobbed on Robin's shoulder, as he did on Raven.

Tears fell down the remaining Titan's eyes, mourning for their lost friend.

But Robin dared not shed another tear. Instead, he kept her body close to his, wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
**_

"I love you too, Raven."

**Author's Note: **My first fic, wow. I feel very bad for making Raven do that, but I'll make it up to you on my next fic…which would be? Don't worry, I'll come up with something.


End file.
